Asherena's wedding day!
by Cherrie12
Summary: I invite you to the big day! Asherena's wedding day!
1. Chapter 1

Ash's house, bride's room:

"You sure I'm looking alright?" Serena asked, sitting in front of the mirror.

"Alright?" Misty, wearing a lavender gown, asked, keeping her hands on Serena's shoulders. "You look perfect!"

"Finally sitting straight for like half an hour paid off." Serena said, moving her head a bit. "My shoulders are stiff."

"Oh my! Princess!" Dawn complimented as she entered the room. "The makeup is so natural and fresh!" She said, latching the door.

"Thanks, Dawn." Serena said. "What's that?" She asked noticing a small paper bag in Dawn's hand.

"A gift for you." Dawn walked to Serena, and took out a pair of small star shaped silver earrings from the bag, and gave them to Serena.

"They are so nice!" Serena smiled as she saw the little gift. "Not so expensive, right?" She asked.

"You don't worry about that. Will you wear them today?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Serena said and kept them on the table. "Let Misty finish doing my hair."

"I won't take much time. It's already 4. The ceremony starts at 5. And we still have the dress, and the final touch up. Oh, hurry!" Misty worried, and grabbed the brush, and started doing Serena's short honey blonde hair. Her hair got longer during the past few years, as she is now 19.

"I can do her hair." Dawn proposed.

"Sure." Misty said, handing her the brush.

In about 10 minutes, Serena's hair were properly tied up in a nice stylish bun, leaving few strands out.

"Time for the dress." Misty said, as she brought the white pretty dress to Serena. It was rather simple, sleeveless, U-neck, mermaid type gown, with a long veil. There was few roses like designs at the end of the skirt as well as along the waist. At the back, was a big bow of silk cloth with white beads at some places on the bow and the entire dress too.

Ash's house, the groom's room:

"That's not fair, Ash, getting married before me." Brock complained, helping Ash with his hair.

"Sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone soon, Brock." Ash smiled. Brock took some hair gel in his hands and styled Ash's hair.

"How do they look?" Clemont, wearing a grey suit, asked, as he walked to Ash holding his black shoes. "I polished them once again."

"You seriously didn't need to, Clemont, they were polished when we bought them." Ash replied, seeing his shoes almost shining.

"You gotta look handsome. After all, someone's gotta notice you too, when you're with your beautiful bride, Ash." Clemont teased.

"Okay, your hair is done." Brock said, stepping back.

"Nice." Ash stood up from the bed, and looked at the mirror. His raven hair were looking really good, no spikes, just a bit lift.

"Okay, so it's already 4:15, and the groom enters first so, we have less than an hour." Clemont said, bringing Ash his black suit. "Hurry up."

Back at the bride's room:

"I'm gonna cry." Bonnie, wearing a pink gown, said, as she entered the room, and saw Serena in her gown. "My mascara!" The girl, no longer a kid, but a nice tall teenager, was already sniffing back tears.

"Hey." Serena walked to Bonnie, and gave her a hug.

"Oy, there's nothing to cry. At least not now when the ceremony has not even started." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Bonnie let go of the hug, and continued, "I came all the way here from Prof. Oak's house to inform that the guests have already taken their seats and the priest will be there in like 10 minutes."

"Oh, yes, it's already 4:30." Misty said, and took the veil and few hairpins, and walked to Serena, putting it on her head, pining it to the bun.

"The car's waiting. Ash already went, hurry up." Bonnie said, and walked to the door. "I'll be in the car." And she walked out.

"Serena?" Dawn walked to Serena, noticing her breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm in the situation every bride is on her wedding day." Serena replied, putting her feet in her silver lace-up heels.

"Sure." Misty finished her work with the veil, and walked out the room with Serena.

Dawn took one last look at herself in the mirror, adjusting her royal blue gown and then switched off the lights, and the AC, and followed the two girls.

At Prof. Oak's backyard, where the ceremony was being held:

"Am I looking alright?" Ash asked Brock, standing at the end of the aisle, looking at the guests.

"Handsome." Brock complimented.

Pikachu, who was wearing a little black suit too, cheered Ash up with a "pi-pikachu!"

"Now let's go." Brock said and started walking, with Ash and Pikachu, down the aisle. Brock and Pikachu took their seats on the groom's side, first row, while Ash walked up on the stage, and stood in front of the priest.

He then looked then at the guests. His friends he made during his journeys, few neighbours, and of course his Pokemon seated with the guests. Well, of course, the big Pokemon weren't seated with the people, but a bit away, beside the benches.

Few minutes later:

The guests stood up, as the bride walked near the aisle.

"Wow..." Ash whispered seeing his beautiful bride standing few meters away.

Misty, Dawn, Bonnie, Iris, Lillie and May, the bridesmaids, had already walked down the aisle, taking their seats on the bride's side, and now, Serena, with her mother Grace, and her Sylveon wearing pink and white clothes, were about to enter.

"Don't let me fall, mom." Serena gripped on her bouquet of white and red roses, and whispered to her mother wearing a purple gown, standing beside her, with their hands holding the other's.

Grace smiled. "My girl is so grown up. Come, let's go." She looked at her daughter and then at Sylveon.

Sylveon let out a sweet "veon!" and started walking gracefully down the aisle, with Serena and Grace following.

Reaching Ash, Grace gave her daughter's hand to him, and smiled, took the bouquet from Serena's hands before walking to take her seat.

Ash and Serena stood beside each other, in front of the priest.

The priest sir gestured the guests to sit down, and spoke up, "We're gathered here on this beautiful spring day to witness the union of Ash and Serena." And then he spoke some lines about the importance of marriage, after that, faced Ash and said, "Repeat after me."

Ash faced Serena, holding both her hands.

Priest began saying the vow in short phrases, "I, Ash, take you, Serena,"

And Ash repeated, "I, Ash, take you, Serena,"

Priest: "..to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

Ash: "..to be my lawfully wedded..wife," the groom was blushing now.

Ash kept repeating what the priest said, "To have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day till death do us part." And smiled at his bride, whose eyes were a bit wet by now.

And then the priest turned to Serena, and asked her to repeat the same. And before the priest could even start saying the lines to guide her, Serena spoke up;

"I, Serena, take you, Ash, to be my lawfully wedded husband, and to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, as long as we both shall live." And smiled at her groom.

The priest asked Ash, "Do you take her to be your wife?"

Ash replied, looking at Serena, "Yes, I do."

The same was asked to Serena, "Do you take him to be your husband?"

And Serena replied looking at Ash, "I do."

Then, the priest gestured Ash's mother, Delia, and Serena's mother, Grace, to bring up the wedding rings. They did so, Delia handed Ash a platinum ring with a small diamond on top, while Grace handed Serena a platinum ring with few patterns carved on it.

"Exchange the rings." The priest said. And the two did so.

"I now announce you two husband and wife." The priest announced. "You may kiss."

The couple didn't hesitate, after all they are truly a couple now. Serena stepped closer to Ash, her heels solved the little height difference, and she put her hands on Ash's chest, and Ash put his arms around Serena's waist. "I love you." The two whispered to each other.

The guests clapped as the couple exchanged their first kiss as husband and wife.

After a minute, they stepped back, looking at each other, then at the guests, and laughed, hearing the claps and Brock and Cilan whistling, and Misty and Bonnie shouting, "woohoo!"

The couple then signed the marriage register.

"Finally." Ash whispered to Serena.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I have you as my wife now. Finally." Ash smiled.

"You have me, sir, I'm all yours." Serena replied. "Let's go."

"Sure.. Mrs, Ketchum." Ash said, and put his hand on Serena's waist, and they walk down the aisle.

* * *

**Hello, guys! My crazy affection towards amourshipping made me write this longgggg fanfic, and I'm gonna stop now. But..! I actually wanted to write something about the reception and the dance too, so if you guys would like to read that, tell me in the reviews, and maybe I'll write another chapter about that. And, guys, I do have a poll just sitting there on my profile for many days, do check it out. Till then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now, the couple walked to the car parked at the entrance of Prof. Oak's house, and drove to Ash's house. Ash's backyard is not so big, but as the guests were not in a big number, actually under 30, it seemed just a suitable venue for a cocktail style reception.

The couple got off the car, and went inside the house, where they waited for the guests to help themselves to the backyard party.

"Serena," Ash softly said, as they enter the living room, keeping the door a bit open.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"I was just wondering if..um, are you really ready for a married life yet?" Ash asked, as they sit on the couch.

"What, now you're having second thoughts? After the ceremony?" Serena asked.

"No! I mean, when I asked you about getting married, you didn't think much before answering yes." Ash replied, recalling one of the best days of his life.

Flash back (few weeks ago):

_Serena comes to visit Ash in Pallet town, something she did at least once a month, all the way from Hoenn where she lived. The two went out on a date to spend some time together alone. After some shopping, they stopped by the park, to take an afternoon walk._

_"So, Serena, how's your Pokemon performer thing going on?" Ash asked, walking hand in hand with his girlfriend._

_"Good." Serena replied. "I performed at a big hall some days ago, and Sylveon was the star, she won me another key."_

_"That's nice." Ash smiled._

_"I may be wrong, but, I think you wanna tell me something?" Serena asked after noticing it, continuing walking._

_"Yeah..I.." *cough* "..Serena, we are 19 now, and we are both doing good with our professions. You are a good Pokemon performer, and I'm also a good Pokemon trainer, I believe, so.."_

_"So?"_

_"We are of age now, I mean at an age where I find it a bit difficult and upsetting that we meet only once or twice a month. Just for a few days. And rest of the time, we're just talking on phone."_

_"I can understand."_

_"Wait a minute." Ash said, stopping by a wooden bench, keeping their shopping bags on it, and continued, "I guess it's time" before doing something Serena didn't expect at all._

_"W-w-what..." Serena mumbled, seeing her boyfriend go down on his knee before her._

_"Serena," Ash said, and took out a small white box from his jeans pocket, opened it, and took a beautiful gold ring with a red ruby on top out in his hand. "Will you...will you marry me, Serena?!" Ash proposed in a loud voice, putting the ring forward, looking straight in Serena's eyes._

_The honey haired girl couldn't speak. Her cheeks were bright red, and she was shaking a bit too. And then, finally, she sat down on her knees before Ash, not minding getting dirt on her dress, and put her left hand forward._

_"By all means, Ash.." She accepted, with a big smile on her face._

End of flashback:

"There was nothing to think about, Ash." Serena replied, moving closer to her, now, husband. "I loved you ever since we first met, and marrying you was a dream come true! How on the planet could I ever deny it?"

"Yeah, but, you know Serena, now that we are married, we might face difficulties with our professions." Ash said.

"Even if that happens, the extreme joy of being your wife will win by a landslide." Serena winked.

Ash breathed in, and stood up, and faced Serena. "I won't make you upset." He said with a serious voice. "I know Pallet town isn't such a good choice for Pokemon performers. We'll live in Hoenn. In your house. I'll continue my Pokemon training there."

There was nothing that could make Serena happier at this moment. "I love you so much!" She said, jumped off the couch and hugged Ash.

"I love you." Ash said, hugging Serena back. "Now, now, let's go to the party."

"Yeah." Serena agreed, letting go of the hug. She then, took off her veil carefully and put it on the couch, before heading out the door with Ash.

* * *

It was about 6, and the sky was a bit orange. (IST)

The backyard was decorated with fairy lights, but of course the big lights were also on. There was a three layered white wedding cake on a table at the center of the backyard, and on the long table nearby were cakes, cookies, some other snacks, Pokemon food, and how can we forget the drinks! Nice champagne and wine bottles and glasses.

The guests with their few Pokemon, some seated on the chairs around the circular tables, and some standing, were having glasses of drinks and snacks, when the newly wedded couple entered.

They smiled at everyone they passed by, thanking them to be present at their wedding, with receiving best wishes, and went to take their seats at the table in the center before the cake, with Pikachu and Sylveon, their other Pokemon around somewhere.

Then Delia with a glass of wine in her hand, stepped on the little stage, and stood behind the mic.

"Hello, everyone." She began. "I am the happiest mother right now, seeing my son there with his wife. Serena is such a sweet and kind girl, and I believe will be the best daughter in law too. When Ash first told me they were dating, a few years ago, I nearly thought it wasn't gonna turn out well because of the long distance between them. But I'm pleased to be proven wrong. So, I would like to propose a toast for Serena, whom I count as my daughter, and you two have my best wishes for a happy marriage." Completing her speech, Delia held up her glass and so did the others, and they took a sip.

Next, Misty, took her turn to propose a toast to "the guy I know who was once so clumsy and with little idea of handling Pokemon, and is now here in front of me, as a perfect Pokemon trainer, and I believe will be a perfect husband too."

Brock also delivered a short speech saying, "I was Ash's first traveling companion and am still his best friend, and, I know this guy can be really empty minded sometimes, and also that he gives his best when it comes to both Pokemon and life battles, and I know he'll never let you down, Serena."

And of course, Grace took the next chance saying, "Ash, Serena can be really hard to handle sometimes, and she also is clumsy. But, I am sure, she'll give her 100% for this married life, and she'll support you at any costs, being her mother, I can proudly say that. I wish you two my warm wishes for your married life, and best of luck!"

Time skip, time to dance!

Clemont's Clembot started playing the piano, and, being a nice and better than before robot, played some wedding music from his computer, making it unnecessary to add any other instrument or DJ.

Ash and Serena stepped on the stage, and danced their first dance as a married couple. Soon, joined by Misty and Brock, Dawn and Clemont, and few other pairs. Pokemon as well.

The big lights were turned off. The fairy lights, the full moon and stars lit up the sky as well as the reception venue.

"Serena," Ash spoke up, just loud enough for Serena to hear, continuing the slow dancing. "I promise to be a good husband for you. You deserve it so much."

Serena smiled, "For now, I've got you, and my everything. And I know, we'll give our 101% to our marriage."

"We'll be together. Forever." Ash said, laying his forehead on Serena's.

"Forever. I promise." Serena replied, and rested her head on Ash's chest, softly hugging her husband. And Ash hugged his wife back.

FINALLY, ASHERENA'S WEDDING DAY CAME TO AN END. BUT, ITS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE LIFE THEY HAVE AHEAD, TOGETHER.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Here's a bonus chapter for you all, I thought you'd like reading it. Any amourshipper would go head over heels at the thought of Ash and Serena getting married, and I surely am one of them. Leave some reviews for me to read, and.., yeah, that's it, later!**


End file.
